


Sengen- Sick Day

by HopeLSN



Series: Sengen One-Shots [1]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accidental Confession, Boys In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Ishigami Senkuu, Sickfic, Sleepy Boys, Stubborn Senku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeLSN/pseuds/HopeLSN
Summary: Senku has caught a bad flu and, against his will, was bedridden. Gen, in an effort to get out of work (and his concern for Senku, though he'd never admit to that), volunteers to take care of Senku for the day.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Sengen One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2165727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 123





	Sengen- Sick Day

Gen awoke to the sound of coughing. Rubbing his eyes and lifting his head, the mentalist set his gaze on the sleeping form of Ishigami Senku, who was shaking and sweating in his less than peaceful sleep. 

The two were in the observatory- they had fallen asleep late in the night as they discussed plans for their current project.

With this in mind, Gen was unsurprised to find pieces of parchment with hasty drawings and instructions scrawled out on them littered about the floor. 

Scrambling to his feet, Gen shoved the plans to the side and knelt behind Senku, whose back was facing him, and poked the younger male lightly in the ribs, “Senku-chan~” He sing-songed into the scientist’s ear. 

The boy with green-tipped hair just groaned and rolled so that his left side was resting on Gen’s knees.

“Senku~ wakey, wakey!” he called, growing increasingly more worried for his scientist friend, and pushed two strands of hair off of Senku’s forehead, where they stuck with slick sweat. He still barely stirred, though Gen noticed that this time the other boy’s eyes fluttered ever so slightly. “I know you can hear me, Senku-chan… it’s not nice to ignore people, you know!”

Sprawled half-way over Gen’s lap, Senku cracked a dry smirk, “Heh. Why so concerned, Mentalist? Not gonna get all sentimental on me, are ya?” His mocking reply ended in a not so cocky cough. As such, it was hard for Gen to be amused at Senku’s sarcasm.

“You’re not looking too ood-gay.” Somehow, he found it in himself to speak in his usual manner- cavalier and laden with piglatin. And when the scientist rolled his eyes, he continued, “I think you might be ick-say, Senku-chan.”

Senku sat up, taking in a minute with eyes clenched shut like he was trying to stop the room from spinning. Gen realized that might actually be what he was doing. But then, he extended his arms in a good, long stretch and yawned, which turned into a rough coughing fit. He cleared his throat when the nasty assault on his lungs died down and stated casually, “Eh, nothing too bad. Not like it’ll prevent me from working today.”

Gen shook his head, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea. You should probably rest and let your body heal.”

The scientist shrugged and pushed onto his feet making careful, wobbly steps toward the exit of the hut, “Nah. I’ll be alright.”

Worried out of his mind, the mentalist slipped out of the observatory before Senku could manage and stood at the base in case Senku took a spill and needed some cushioning below him. And, once the younger boy was surrounded by a number of villagers asking about the day’s assignments, he parted from his side and took off to find Kohaku- surely she’d know what to do.

Gen found her on the outskirts of the science area training with Kinro and Ginro. Usually, he would stand at the edge and wait overtly, an act that was so irritating that it got under Kohaku’s skin in a matter of seconds. 

But, today, there was no time to waste because, if Senku started a project, there was no amount of arguing could convince him to stop. They could even try dragging him away by force and locking him up, but he still would find some way to break out or busy himself. 

And so, the mentalist walked right up to the warrior, staying clear of her katana, and jumped right to the point, “Senku’s sick.”

Kohaku halted, nearly dropping her weapon. Kinro and Ginro skidded to a stop as well. They knew the drill- especially after last time.

About three months ago, Senku had come down with a nasty case of food poisoning from some undercooked salmon. This grievous mistake led to half a day of Senku pretending he didn’t feel like his insides were trying to kill him, and calmly excusing himself to vomit under the guise of checking up on something else. It wasn’t until Gen noticed that Senku was sneaking off an awful lot more than usual and that no one was being checked up on, that Gen decided to follow him the next time he slipped away.

And, even after Gen and the others had all found out, none were able to successfully pull him away from his work until after dinner. So they all hatched a plan- the next time Senku got sick, they would do everything in their power to get him back into the observatory and lock him inside. Someone would sit with him until lunch, another would watch him until dinner, and a third person would stay by his side through the night.

“I’ll take first watch, but we need to get him inside before he starts something.” Gen explained, tugging on Kohaku’s arm in the direction of the camp. “He’s already talking to the villagers; we have to hurry!”

Kohaku took off with a hand curled around Gen’s arm, dragging him behind her, with Kinro and Ginro in tow. She stormed up to Senku, who had nearly ditched the crowd of villagers, and yanked him away from those remaining. 

Before Senku had a chance to even open his mouth, Kohaku pressed the back of her hand to his forehead, “Yep, definitely sick.” And before he had a chance to refute her claim, Senku was tossed over the gorilla-girl’s shoulder, as she began to scale the ladder up to the observatory.

The scientist kicked and thrashed in her arms, but- unfortunately- Senku had the strength of a newborn kitten on a good day, and in his current state, he possessed about half that. Even with this inherent lack of strength, Senku was able to wiggle his way out of Kohaku’s arms and fall right on top of Ginro, causing both of them to fall to the ground. 

It took him a good thirty seconds, but Senku got back onto his wobbly feet, meanwhile Ginro made absolutely no moves to rise from the ground. However, he now had another obstacle to deal with: Kinro. The tall guard stood right in his path, crossing his arms firmly.

Senku placed his fists on his hips and reminded Kinro, “I’m the village chief,” and when the fierce brunet still didn’t budge, he added, “ you have to let me go.” 

“B-but, you’re sick.” Kinro answered rather dumbly, having no other real defense to Senku’s claim.

The scientist smirked, knowing well that he’d already won this fight, “Rules are rules, aren’t they, Kinro?” And all the Kinro did in response was slump his shoulders and sigh in defeat, letting Senku pass him.

But, Gen wasn’t going to let him off so easily. He knew that he physically couldn’t force Senku to stay- neither of them were strong, and though Gen could perhaps take him in this sickly form, he would really prefer not to. And so, he would utilize his other skills.

The mentalist intercepted Senku, “Senku-chan~” 

Senku boredly met Gen’s eyes, clearly already annoyed with the other’s attempt to stop him. But, he didn’t say anything- just waited for him to continue.

“You don’t want to get the other villagers sick, do you?” Gen knew that this would get under the younger boy’s skin. The people of Ishigami village would not be so inclined to work when they’re sick, so it would be best if this flu stopped with Senku. “Wouldn’t want any of your projects to get behind because your workers are sick, would ya?”

And while Senku was mulling this over, considering his options, Kohaku leapt off the ladder and wrapped her arms around Senku’s torso and biceps, keeping them trapped to his side, “RULES MAY BE RULES, BUT IF I’M A LIONESS AS YOU SAY, THEN THEY DON’T APPLY TO ME!” 

Senku thrashed against her hold again, but this time he was unable to get free, “Let me down, Kohaku!” He cried in vain.

She shook her head, “Nope! And if you don’t behave, I’ll have to knock you out to carry you up there.”

At this, the boy settled down and didn’t even make a fuss when she tucked him underneath her arm, dangling him off the side of the ladder as she started her ascent. This time, there was no one beneath him to cusion his fall if he were to break free, so he didn’t try.

Kohaku tossed Senku inside and forcibly shoved him into his sleeping bag, where the boy remained squirming until the other three entered the room.

“Ok, so Gen has first watch, I’ll take second watch, and we’ll talk to Chrome about taking the final shift- you two usually sleep downstairs anyway.” She informed him, sitting on his legs so that he didn’t try to bolt. “Any ques-”

The door opened up again and in popped Chrome’s head, “Hey, what’s going on up here?” Gen could tell by the groggy look on the boy’s face and the dried drool on the side of his mouth that he had just woken up. “I heard noises coming from up here.”

Gen shuffled to the door, “Senku-chan is sick and we finally got him back into the observatory.”

The other scientist nodded understandingly and strode into the room to Senku’s side, “If you want, Senku, I can make sure all your tasks get done. I can take over some of them and delegate the rest.”

Senku sent Chrome a bittersweet smile, “Sure, Chrome. Thanks.” Then, wiggling a hand free from the bag, he pointed to an unruly pile of papers that Gen remembered shoving out of the way earlier. “My notes for today are all in there.”

Chrome gathered up the papers and made his way to the door, “Alright, we’ll get right on it.”

“Wait, Chrome!” called Kohaku as the boy tried to slip down the ladder, “Will you take bedtime watch?”

The brunet scientist nodded and descended down the ladder to get to work for the day. Shortly after, Kohaku, Kinro, and Ginro made their way out of the observatory and back to training.

Gen knelt by Senku’s side, folding his legs and arms patiently, “Do you need anything?”

He shook his head, settling down into his sleep-sack.

“Ok, let me know if there’s anything you need me to do for you.” The mentalist felt small right now. There was really nothing he could- nothing to occupy himself with and nothing to do that could make Senku feel better. He’d never admit it, but the reason he’d chosen to watch the sick scientist was to make sure that he was ok. In fact, he would be willing to take all the shifts if it meant taking care of one of the few people he’d been able to call “friend” in years. Now, he would obviously pass it off as wanting to slack off on his work and responsibilities, but that was rarely a factor at all in his mind.

“Why do you care, Mentalist?” Gen couldn’t tell if the harsh tone was a part of Senku’s regular sarcasm, his sickly tiredness, or actual disdain.

The boy with black and white hair had nothing to say at all. Really, what could he say to that? Senku was far from emotional or sentimental, and Gen wasn’t sure that he was interested in romance at all. Meaning, that he couldn’t just admit the real reason why he cared. And, even if he could, Senku’s comment could have been sarcastic as usual, and thus require no answer at all.

So, Gen stayed silent.

* * *

Hours passed by and Senku’s breathing leveled out. There were fewer coughs and the shivers came in less frequently. He must have been asleep.

So Gen allowed himself to think out loud, “Senku-chan… if only you weren’t so difficult.” The mentalist sat by the telescope several feet from Senku. “I mean, can’t you get that we’re trying to take care of you? That we’re concerned about you?”

Of course, there was no reply, just the soft rise and fall of the scientist’s breathing in his peaceful sleep- a stark contrast to how Gen found him this morning.

“None of us like seeing you neglect taking care of yourself… I- I-” He gulped back his emotions, feeling them rise up too quickly and far too high. “I don’t want to see you get yourself hurt.”

Gen curled in on himself, feeling the full weight of his feelings in this moment. He knew they were wrong- his closest friend would never love him back. He knew that it would be better for everyone if he just got rid of the feelings now. But… he just couldn’t get them to go away.

He was a book he couldn’t close, even though he knew it would tear his heart to pieces by the end. But he was so engrossed in the pages- so enraptured by the majesty of the tale being told in each sentence. The flowery phrases drew him in closer, and the possibility of a happy ending kept him in its grip. There were hints in every chapter that this wouldn’t end like he desperately wanted it to- needed it to- and yet, he held onto the tiniest sliver of hope that maybe it’ll all work out.

He just needed to say it once- out loud- and maybe he would finally be able to let it go. So he made sure that Senku was in his sights when he whispered, mostly to himself, “I love you, Senku-Chan.”

He sighed, feeling a weight lift off his chest for the first time in a while, and he felt that this might actually work for him.

This peaceful feeling didn’t last long, as almost immediately after, Gen heard, “I heard that, Mentalist,” from the sick lump on the floor not ten feet from him.

Gen’s blood froze solid, keeping him in place. Though, he was able to let out a small squeak of pure horror.

Senku rolled over and chuckled, “Don’t look so serious.” And once Gen regained control over his body, he listed his head. “You know I’m not good at emotional stuff, so I hope you’re not going to actually make me say it.”

Gen’s eyebrows furrowed. Was he talking about what he thought he was? Was Senku saying that he loved him too? But instead of asking with his words, the mentalist was rendered speechless for once and simply blinked repeatedly.

The scientist huffed and rolled his eyes, “I’m torn between spelling it out for you and just enjoying this once-in-a-lifetime moment where you’re actually quiet.”

Shaking his head and pouting, Gen crossed his arms murmuring, “So rude, Senku-chan… and just after I confessed my love for you…” The last part was meant to make him sound confident to the other boy, but really his voice just cracked and gave him away- he was really nervous about what Senku would say.

“Fine!” the younger boy groaned. “I’ll stop teasing…” And when Senku’s eyes locked onto his own, Gen felt the air flee from his lungs. They were so sincere and… there was something else behind them that Gen couldn’t place, something gentle and maybe… longing? He didn’t know. “I feel the same way.”

With a simple phrase, Gen felt completely torn apart. He had spent such a long time thinking that there was no way his feelings for Senku could lead to something so good. 

“Well? You gonna just stare at me like an idiot?” The scientist remarked, laughing. “Not gonna get all mushy are you?”

Gen snapped out of it, chuckling to himself a little too, “You really are so ean-may…” He stood from his spot by the telescope and sat himself by Senku, glancing down at his pale face. “Just for that, I’m going to say all the mushy things I’ve been thinking!”

Senku squeezed his eyes shut and snorted, “Of course you are.”

“You look so cute when you’re sleeping!” He announced, giggling wildly at the face that the scientist made beneath him- his nose scrunched up and lips curled. “You make me blush when you take notice of my skills, and I love when-”

“Enough!” He shouted, covering his years. “I get it!”

Gen erupted into a fit of laughter, “Senku-chan~ that was only two mushy things!” The mentalist fell onto his back as he was racked with giggles.

“I can’t take anymore!” Senku called, also cracking up.

When the fit died down, the mentalist laid by the scientist and whispered, “I’m glad to see you enjoying yourself, even if it is at my expense.”

Senku smiled genuinely, “Not as glad as I was to hear that you’re in love with me.” by the end of his sentence, that smile had morphed into his signature smirk, one that sent shivers down Gen’s spine.

So, the older boy decided to ignore him and roll his eyes, elbowing Senku in the side.

“Oh,” he groaned, “you know you love me!”

Gen grinned wide, “And I could say the same to you.”

Senku’s cheeks flamed red within seconds and not because of the fever. He pouted and turned his head away, “So?”

“Awe! You’re so cute when you blush, Senku-chan~” 

A hand crawled up out of Senku’s night-sack to slap the mentalist’s shoulder, “I told you to stop that!”

“Never in 10 billion years…”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed my little one-shot. This is the first time I've written for Dr. Stone, so please give me a little grace if the characters aren't quite accurate! And, of course, if you have any suggestions or constructive criticism, feel free to leave it in the comments- I'm always looking to improve.☺️


End file.
